


Spotlight

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Well it's obvious isn't it, our best guys spend time together fixing a car, feelings get revealed and happiness ensues probably.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I enjoyed writing this one although it's just a little fluff, here ya go. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

They worked together side by side as per usual, elbows touching, hands dirty with oil, they were working on a banger, it was a lost cause really but they found it in a junk yard and Bucky had bet Steve fifty big ones that he could get it started, not exactly up and running but as long as it started up he'd be in the money. 

"Pass me the wrench," Bucky said rolling out from under the clapped out piece of junk on a car creeper, damn his back was sore, he'd almost begun to regret this whole thing. 

"What're the magic words and I'll see what I can do?" Steve had that grin on his face, everyone thought he was the golden boy but Bucky knew better.

"Steve, I'm warning you, my hands are filthy and you're pretty hair is so clean." 

Steve just chuckled and shook his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes, Bucky was struck with the thought that Steve looked impish sometimes, it was that half smile he'd do only for Bucky.

Bucky cleared his throat as he watched Steve twirl the wrench between his large fingers, the sunshine poking through the open garage and hitting the wrench causing light to bounce off and illuminate Bucky's face. "Steve, watch it" Bucky groaned out as he shielded his eyes.

Steve looked genuinely apologetic, "Uhm sorry, shit, you all right? didn't think about the sun. 

"Not the brightest bulb in the box today are ya' Stevie, why so distracted, know that I'm gonna' win the bet?", he smiled up cheekily at the towering Blond.

"No, I'm just - well I was thinking that's all." Captain America was blushing, but then again he always seemed to when he was put in the spotlight. 

Bucky pondered Steve for a minute, friends since well forever and yet sometimes he just couldn't work him out. "So Stevie, the wrench, some time today please."

"Haha, I got you to say the magic word!" Steve threw his hands up in the air in triumph, Bucky chuckled at Steve looking like an action man in a victory pose.

"All right, all right, you got me Stevie. So what was on your mind earlier?" Bucky asked whilst rolling back under the car as Steve handed him the wrench. 

He thought the blond would have an easier time at telling him if they weren't face to face, plus he wanted to fix that car, he only had until sundown, otherwise it was automatic disqualification. 

"When?" Captain America's voice was almost a whisper, well that was new...  
Bucky was tightening up a loose bolt, his hair fanning around, he really should have tied it back but neglected to in the rush. "Well when you almost blinded me twirling that wrench around."

"I said I was sorry. It's just that I've been a bit -" He stopped presumably to think, to the brown haired hero it seemed like the minutes were hours.   
"Preoccupied, I just - I - well I think that I'm uh inlovewithyou", Steve spoke so fast the words blending together that Bucky had to do a double-take, the brunette rolled out from under the car, he couldn't have heard that right could he?! No it was probably a prank but he knew he had to look Steve in the eye just in case.

His heart was racing as he rolled from beneath the car, a thin sheen of perspiration on him, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, willing his cheeks to not flush.

Steve was looking down at his feet for once in his life looking a little scared, he didn't want that, he didn't want this brave guy, his best friend to ever look scared around him. So he lightened the mood, or tried to at least, he reached out and patted Steve on the arm, "I always told you I was charming, I've even swept Cap off his feet." Bucky laughed but Steve wasn't laughing, well so much for lightening the tone. 

The blond Avenger just shook his head and went to walk away, looking at the floor the whole time, "Steve...you were joking weren't you?"

There that was it, a sniffle, Bucky actually heard Steve sniffle as he watched his back retreat, his heart sank that's when he realized Stevie wasn't joking, oh fuck he wasn't joking and he'd gone and fucked up again, by accident of course.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair and steeled himself with measured breaths, he called out, "Steve, come here," No response, "Stevie..." oh shit, he was going to have to do something but he didn't want to say it yet, not like this but he couldn't risk Steve leaving, couldn't reject him.

So he caught up to him, gravel crunching under his feet the further from the car he got, the sky was orange, sun fading, he managed to grab the Captain's arm and spun him around, "Steve sweetie, is it true? You can tell me...honey, it's all right" Bucky summoned up his courage and put a hand on Steve's cheek as he watched the blond bite his pouty bottom lip, he'd looked distraught until Bucky had touched him, that's how Bucky knew that it was true, as Steve nuzzled into Bucky's hand, it was all the answer both needed. 

The brunette, leaned in, gazing into Steve's sky blue eyes momentarily until their lips met and both eyes closed, they stood there, with heart racing, Bucky's hand still on Steve's cheek, the other around his waist.

Steve for his part, kissed Bucky in an almost chaste way, soft, gentle, shy, lips moving ever so slowly over Bucky's with one hand tangling in his long brown hair and the other on Bucky's metal arm. 

It was a short kiss but full of feeling, they had to both come up for air though and they rested their foreheads against each other, eyes locked, when Bucky's heavy breaths ghosted over Stevie's lips, he sighed. 

They disentangled after awhile and Bucky made to go back to the garage but his blond stopped him, "I hate to say it but I uhhh think you lost the bet" Steve was biting his lip again but he was right and why did he have to do that, Bucky found it very distracting.

"Oh shit you're right, sun's down, fuck haha oh well here's the fifty" he went to hand the money to Steve but he wouldn't take it, he just smiled and reached his hand out to Bucky's and held it almost shyly.

"You're wrong though Steve, I did win," He felt butterflies in his stomach and an ache elsewhere as he looked at Cap.

"How so?" Steve had the gall to look puzzled.

"I won you" Bucky grinned and so did Steve, "Yeah, yeah you did, wanna' another bet?" 

"Maybe, what do you have in mind?" He had noticed the cheeky grin on the muscled blond's gorgeous face, and realized he'd never be able to say no to him nor did he want to. 

"You'll just have to wait and see" He gave Bucky a wink and they embraced again before proceeding into the house for lemonade and more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading, hope you enjoyed, stay safe :)


End file.
